Jonah Corinthos
| death cause = | occupation = | education = | title = | residence = | parents = Michael Corinthos Nelle Benson (biological) Brad Cooper Lucas Jones (illegal adoptive) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Carly Corinthos Sonny Corinthos (adoptive) (paternal) Frank Benson (maternal; deceased) | greatgrandparents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Monica Quartermaine John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (biological) Frank and Virginia Benson (both deceased) Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (adoptive) (paternal) | aunts/uncles = Morgan Corinthos (deceased) Josslyn Jacks Donna Corinthos (biological) Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Lila McCall (stillborn) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (adoptive) (paternal) Carly Corinthos (adoptive maternal) Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) Dawn Winthrop (deceased) Jason Morgan Drew Cain (biological paternal great) B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones Nelle Benson Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (adoptive paternal great) Pat Spencer (deceased) Luke Spencer Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great-great) Ruby Anderson Fred Eckert (paternal great-great-great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Rocco Falconeri Charlotte Cassadine (step) (adoptive paternal) Michael Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (adoptive) Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Avery Jerome-Corinthos (adoptive step) (maternal) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Jake Spencer Danny Morgan Oscar Nero (deceased) Scout Cain (paternal once removed) Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (adoptive paternal once removed) | godparents = Michael Corinthos Sam McCall | godchildren = | relatives = Edward and Lila Quartermaine Tim and Lena Spencer (all deceased) (paternal great-great grandparents) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Jonah Michael Corinthos'Middle name stated by Nelle on November 8, 2018. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera ''General Hospital. He is the son of ELQ CEO Michael Corinthos and psychotic town troublemaker, Nelle Benson. He is the illegal adoptive son of Brad Cooper and Dr. Lucas Jones. He will go by Wiley Cooper-Jones until he is given back to his father. He was born onscreen July 30, 2018. Background Jonah Corinthos was conceived during his parents' brief relationship in 2017. On December 7, after Michael cuts ties with Nelle and suggests she start over, she announces she's pregnant with his child. She claims she took a test the day before and is about six weeks along. However, Michael wants proof. Later on, Dr. Kim Nero confirms the pregnancy and that she is six weeks along. They run into Carly afterward and Nelle gleefully congratulates the expectant grandma. Both Michael and Carly demand a paternity test and Nelle doesn't look happy and makes it clear she doesn't want money. Nelle eventually agrees to a noninvasive paternity test. On December 20, Michael and Nelle discuss the baby. On December 22nd, (Christmas on the show), Nelle is seen talking to the baby after finding out Kelly's is closed. Later on, Nelle showed up at the Corinthos house and fainted in Michael's arms. She comes to on the couch and explains that she was going to get food but nothing was open so she started driving home and came upon a down tree in the road and got out of the car. She states she didn't mean to end up at the Corinthos', but she started walking and felt faint. Sonny brings Nelle some broth to warm her and the baby up. Michael asks if she's in any pain and Nelle asks if he's worried about the baby even though he doesn't know if he's the dad yet and Michael says yes. Nelle tells him that they're warming up and they're gonna be just fine. Nelle ends up spending the night at the house. It was later revealed that Nelle has fainted a lot and it was due to low blood pressure. She was told by a doctor to take it easy. On January 16, an amniocentesis confirmed that Michael is indeed the father. On January 22, the baby has appeared in a sonogram, which Nelle would later show Michael after he missed the appointment. On February 22, Michael and Nelle attend childbirth class. On March 6, Nelle suffered from Braxton Hicks contractions, while trapped with Carly at Jerome Gallery during an earthquake. On May 11, Nelle fell down a flight of stairs after getting into an argument with Carly. Nelle accused Carly of pushing her. Thankfully the baby came out unscathed. On July 13, at what was supposed to be his parents wedding, Nelle had cramps and was rushed to the hospital. On July 16, his parents were married, though it's later revealed the marriage was invalid. Storylines Jonah Corinthos was born onscreen July 31, 2018 to Nelle Benson with the help of Dr. Liesl Obrecht. On July 27, Nelle and Michael are involved in a car crash (that Nelle set up in order to kill Michael, although the car was never rigged to crash in the first place) as Michael is setting Nelle up in a sting operation with Detective Chase (in order to take his baby and put Nelle away). Nelle has no clue that the operation is going on or that Michael is live filming her as they drive before they lose control and the video cuts out. During this Nelle admits she set up Carly (sort of), killed Zachary Grant (her fiancé) and had asked Chase to kill Michael. Nelle leaves the crash (leaving Michael trapped) as her water breaks in the woods. With the help of Dr. Obrecht, she gives birth to their son. After the birth of their son, Nelle starts walking, stumbling upon Brad Cooper, whom she passes her son off too, in order to replace his deceased son, Wiley. Nelle also knows that she will lose her baby anyways so she wants Brad and Lucas to raise him. Nelle takes the real baby Wiley and lies to Michael that she "lost the baby". Brad took the baby home and bonded with him and Lucas. He also meets Lucas' sister, Sam. On August 2, 2018, Michael and Nelle name their son Jonah. Michael also revealed that he and Nelle were never married. On August 3, 2018, Michael runs into Brad, Lucas and the baby and he unknowingly holds his own son. On August 7, Jonah's mom was taken to jail for her numerous crimes against his dad and that side of the family. On August 17, Jonah spends time with his father and that side of the family unbeknownst to them. Mike also keeps rightfully mistaking Jonah for Michael's son even going so far as to say that he sees Carly in him. Later that day, Brad and Lucas get the news that the birth mother wants the baby back. On August 21, Brad tells Julian part of the truth of the switch but only that Jonah isn't the birth mother's son, that her son died. He said he came upon a homeless woman who begged him to take her son. On September 19, Jonah spends time with his biological father and grandma Carly. On September 20, Jonah is diagnosed with the same heart defect his father and grandfather had when they were babies, he just doesn't need surgery like they did. On October 15, Jonah and Brad run into his mom Nelle at the courthouse. On November 6, Jonah is seen at Charlie's pub with Brad, Lucas and his dad Michael. On December 20, Jonah is seen at the Corinthos compound with his family for his naming ceremony as Wiley Cooper-Jones, with Sam McCall as Godmother and his father, Michael as Godfather. On December 21, Jonah spends Christmas with his family. In January 2020, Jonah is reunited with his mother Nelle who recently spent time in prison for 2 years for killing her ex-fiancé Zack plus the attempt murder and marriage fraud of his father Michael. Nelle was hired as “Wiley's” nanny to get close to her son Jonah by Brad. Health and Vitals *Born early 29, 2018; due in the fall of 2018; shown on Jul 30, 2018 *Switched at birth by his mother with the deceased adoptive son of Brad Cooper and Dr. Lucas Jones 29, 2018-present; switch shown on Jul 31, 2018 *Was threatened to be given to a woman who wasn't his mother 17-Sep 2018 *Has a congenital heart defect The doctors are hopeful that it will fix itself and not require surgery. (he inherited it from his father and biological grandfather) Sep 20, 2018 *Kidnapped and held hostage at gunpoint by Shiloh 23-24, 2019 Family tree Photo gallery MelleImpregnant.png|I'm pregnant Melleproveit.png|Michael wants Nelle to prove it DrNeroconfirmsMellespregnancy.png|Dr. Nero confirms the pregnancy MelletellingCarly.png|Gloating to Carly Nelleagreestoapaternitytest.png|Nelle agrees to a paternity test MelleCarSontalkaboutbaby.png|Talking about the baby Mellediscussthebaby.png|Nelle and Michael discuss the baby Nelletalkstobaby.png|Nelle talks to the baby Nellepassesout.png|Nelle passes out in Michael's arms Nellewakesup1.png|Nelle wakes up MonicaexaminesNelle.png|Monica examines Nelle -- low blood pressure MelleMichaelisthefather116.png|Michael is the father BabyBC.png|Sonogram Melleduringpregnancy.png|Nelle and Michael during her pregnancy Nellestartsshowing.png|Nelle starts showing Nelletalkstobaby1.png|Nelle talks to the baby Mellelamazeclass.png|Lamaze class with Michael NellehasBraxtonHicks.png|Nelle has Braxton Hicks contractions Nellehospital38.png|The baby is fine Nelleduringherpregnancy1.png|Nelle during her pregnancy Nelletalkstobaby2.png|Nelle talks to the baby Nellesbabyshower.png|Baby shower ThingsblowupatNellesbabyshower.png|Things at the shower blow up -- Nelle's plan works NelleCarlyfight.png|Nelle and Carly fight at the top of the Quartermaine stairs Nellefallsdownthestairs.png|Nelle falls down the stairs Nelleafterthefall.png|Nelle after the fall MonicatryingtostabilzeNelle.png|Monica tries to stabilize Nelle Nellewakesupinthehospital.png|Nelle wakes up in the hospital NelleaccusesCarly.png|Nelle accuses the baby's grandma of pushing her Mellethebabyisfine.png|The baby is fine Mellehomefromthehosptial.png|Home from the hospital MellebabyBCisgood.png|Baby is completely fine Melleengaged.png|Jonah's parents get engaged NellevisitsgrannyCarly.png|Pregnant Nelle visits Carly Nellehaspains716.png|Nelle has pains Nellehospitalafterpains.png|Nelle in the hospital after the pains Mellewedding.png|Wedding Nelleshortlybeforegivingbirth.png|Nelle shortly before giving birth Nelleconfesses.png|Nelle confesses to trying to kill Jonah's father Babykicksafteraccident.png|Baby kicks after car accident Nellegoesintolabor.png|Nelle goes into labor Nelleduringlabor.png|Nelle during labor Obrechtspreadthosescrawninglegsandpush.png|Obrecht tells Nelle to "spread those scrawny legs and push." Nellepushes.png|Nelle pushes NellewithherbabystumblesuponBrad.png|Nelle stumbles upon Brad with her son BabyboyC.png| Nelleson.png|Jonah and his mom BabyboyC1.png| BabyswitchCorinthosCooper.png|Baby switch BradLucasbaby.png|Jonah with Brad and Lucas BabyW2.png| BabywithBrucas.png| SamBaby1.png|Jonah and Sam BabyWJ.png| BrucasbabyPCPD.png|Brad and Lucas at the PCPD with the baby/running into Michael BabyJW.png| Michaelholdshisson2.png|Michael unknowingly holds his son BabyWCJJC1.png| Sonnyholdshisgrandson.png|Jonah and his grandpa MikeseesCarlyinJonah.png|Mike rightfully see Carly in Jonah FourgenerationsofCorinthosmen.png|Four generations of Corinthos men Jonahdadgreatgrandparents.png|Dad and great-grandparents JonahMikeCarlyL.png|Jonah with daddy Michael, grandma Carly and Lucas JonahdaddyMike.png|Jonah and dad BabyJonah1.png| CarlyMikebabyJ.png| Jonahhat.png| MikeCarlyJ.png| NellenoticesJonah.png|Nelle notices Jonah and Brad JonahNelleBrad.png|Jonah, Nelle and Brad Jonahlooksatmom.png|Jonah looks at his mom JonahBLMike.png| MikeLJonah.png| JonahMLJ.png| References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Corinthos family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:Morgan family Category:Eckert family Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Illegally adopted children Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters born on-screen